I'm already taken
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is a little side story to my mating season series. Hope everyone enjoys.


**I'm being naughty. Baked love should be finished by this weekend. Hopefully. Then onto requests. Yay requests.**

**/**

Monroe remembered when he first started to know Nick, as in really get to know him and not the bullshit they were dancing around in the beginning of their, 'relationship.' Everything that had annoyed him about Nick turned into amusement then into love. Monroe had hit on Nick only once before mating season, they had ended up getting really drunk after a case and Monroe had propositioned the Grimm. Nick had turned him down, saying he was already taken. Later, when Mating season had finally hit, and Juliet had left the picture, Nick said yes, it had been a complete and utter thrill for the blutbad. So far, they had a wonderful relationship and nine wonderful kids that they doted on regularly. The six older kids already had apartments, all in the same complex, and the youngest three were currently six years old. Their three little babies that were all theirs, Dolph, the eldest, Roderick the middle, and little Angel-Marie.

Monroe had a day long conference that day and had finally gotten home around the triplets bed time, around eight. He smiled slightly when he saw a plate of food waiting for him on the table, he wasn't all that hungry so he put it away and went upstairs to see his children and Nick. All three of them still shared a room, not really liking to sleep in their own rooms, even when they had them. The wolf man crept into the kids bedroom door frame in time to hear Nick read the last of a story to their little babies. Nick tucked them in and kissed all of their foreheads in succession and got up. The Grimm smiled before he quietly began to sneak out, his back was too the door so he didn't see his older lover at all, although he did know Monroe was there. He had heard the door when he was reading the kids their bedtime story. The younger man froze when a soft voice stopped him.

"Mommy?" Dolph said. The older kids had gotten the triplets to call Nick 'mommy,' much to the Grimm's displeasure.

"Yes, love?" Nick asked with a soft smile.

"Will you marry me?" Dolph asked sweetly. Nick blinked before his smile grew bigger. Monroe covered his mouth with his hand to cover up his laugh, not wanting to excite the kids.

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm already taken, you spoke up too late, I love your daddy son, so you'll just have to wait," Nick replied with a soft smile. Dolph's face fell, but only slightly.

"Okay mommy, I love you mommy," Dolph said before rolling over and falling asleep.

"I love you too baby, sleep well," Nick said before walking out of the door and into his older mates arms.

"That was the most adorable thing I have ever seen out of our kids," Monroe whispered to Nick.

"I agree love. Welcome back, we missed you," Nick said and kissed his older lover soundly on the mouth. When they pulled back, Monroe spoke.

"I missed you guys too. Come, I want to show you how much," Monroe said with a lusty rumble. Nick snickered quietly before following his older lover to their bedroom, to catch up.

**My little third grade hand wrote I love you**

**On a note of yellow paper**

**And sent it to the front of the row to a little blonde-haired girl**

**The blonde-haired girl just opened it and read it to herself**

**I was so embarrassed when she turned around and said**

**I'm already taken**

**You spoke up too late**

**I love somebody else**

**So you'll just have to wait**

**The years flew by so quickly**

**And there we were in junior high**

**I realized that I still loved her so**

**So I called her up and told her exactly how I felt**

**Then she said there's something that you really ought to know**

**I'm already taken**

**You spoke up too late**

**I love somebody else**

**So you'll just have to wait**

**So wait I did and never changed my love for that little blonde-haired girl**

**Whos' now the mother of our little blonde-haired boy**

**Who's to our hearts so close**

**I hate to think how fast he's growing up**

**Last night I overheard them as she tucked him into bed**

**He said, Mommy will you marry me**

**And this is what she said**

**I'm already taken**

**You spoke up too late**

**I love your daddy son**

**So you'll just have to wait**

**I'm already taken**

**You spoke up too late**

**I love your daddy son**

**So you'll just have to wai**


End file.
